


finders keepers

by AShyCryptid



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bathing, F/M, Lady D with the D, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29232528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AShyCryptid/pseuds/AShyCryptid
Summary: Somehow, Leon realizes, he finds himself in these situations all too often."And who might you be, little stranger floating in the castle pond?"
Relationships: Lady Dimitrescu/Leon S. Kennedy
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	finders keepers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ThunderCant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderCant/gifts).



> if you've chosen to read this, then i hope you enjoy but really i wrote this for one person only and so this is dedicated to you Ginger <3
> 
> im also sorry for the inconsistencies if there's any but lady D has filled me with horny thoughts and that's clouded my mind

Somehow, Leon realizes, he finds himself in these situations all too often. But the thought gets teased away when the tall miss tilts his chin up. She's pretty and certainly the kind of woman he'd love to sip wine with during his off time if she wasn't looking at him with such hunger though... he won't say that he's not inclined for that either.

"And who might you be, little stranger floating in the castle pond?"

Ah yes, the situation of constantly being found at his weakest states by persons whose stature overshadows him, their strength easily overpowering him. And for some reason they always pick him up, like now.

She catches the little wrinkle between his brows and the corner of her lips tilt easily, the man she plucks from the water looks very much like a wet pup. He winces when she supports his back so instead she lifts him by his thighs and leans him onto her chest. Her grin only gets wider when she sees him blush when he notices where exactly his head is resting. A shy one, this little stranger is, his mouth locked so as to not be rude.

No matter, she's proud of her girls and makes it no secret that she likes the attention when she shushes him and leads his head into her bosom.

"You must be hurt and it would be remiss of me to send away someone injured."

The man in her arms shivers, his body still tense. She thinks a warm bath will help settle his bones (and she does like her snacks to be cleaned before a bite.)

His back aches after landing poorly into the pond and the snow outside doesn't help with the shivers he has shaking his whole body. But this miss, this pretty Lady, he thinks is far too kind to a stranger like him. Her voice takes him out of his thoughts before he has a chance to really look at the ornate hallway around him.

"What's your name little sweet? It would be quite impolite to keep calling you other things."

A whole range of pet names barrel through his mind but he clears his throat. "Kennedy. And yours, if I might ask?"

She smiles at him, and she's so big that when Leon looks up at her, she's all he can see.

"I am Lady Dimitrescu, the master of this castle." 

"It's nice to meet a lovely lady like you, though it would have been under better circumstances if I could choose."

"Kennedy," her voice makes him feel like something... like he’s something precious. But he doesn't want to accept it, even if he feels the heat rise to his cheeks. 

"I believe there's no better circumstance than this, after all, how else could I have met a handsome stranger like you otherwise?"

She's... right and what else could Leon say? He's on his way back from a successful mission in the middle of nowhere important and it's only by chance that his foot slid under ice that had him falling from the cliff. Luckily there's no need to reply once she opens the door and is met with the warmth of hot steam escaping the room into the hallway.

The scent of lavender and vanilla fills his nose and he can't help but relax a bit from the sweetness of it.

"Let's get you cleaned up before I look at your wounds." She sets him down on a stone bench, polished and carved and so very warm from the steam contained in the room and he notices that his feet don't even touch the floor. Her ungloved hands reach out and Leon flinches on instinct but she pauses before moving for him slower.

Softly, she says, "I don't know who hurt a sweet man like you but be assured that I only want to help." 

He looks at her, studies her expression. He doesn't fully trust her, but there's no one else around to help him and she seems... nice enough. So, he starts to undo his straps and unbutton his shirt as she combs through his hair with her fingers making sure to check for any cuts and bumps he might have.

When he looks up at her from this angle, he flushes again, as the first thing he sees is the distinct shape of her bra through wet cloth and he feels the warmth radiating from her skin. He's truly stuck between a rock and a hard place (though not that hard from what his head remembers feeling).

While he's lost in his thoughts or rather lack thereof, she slips off his wet shirt and tosses it onto the tile where a bundle of other clothes are.

The sudden warmth brings him back and god- "Lady Dimitrescu, please. I-I can do the rest."

"Kennedy, I still have to check for any injuries. I can't let you get sick because of my inattentiveness."

Leon shuffles around on the stone bench, baring his back to her. "I can check my front, but I'd appreciate if you could check my back." 

She smiles without him seeing but he can feel her stare on him. She sees the nasty large bruise darkening all over his back and to tease him, she presses down on it. 

"There's no bleeding thankfully, though, does this hurt, Kennedy?"

He hisses, a soft inhalation. He doesn't see her biting her lip and instead feels her touch ghosting along his skin and pressing in random spots on his back. Some bones creak and from the pain blooming from them, he knows they're bruised too.

"Fret not Kennedy, I have some ointments I can apply to help you with your bruises and some bandages if you need them."

"Thank you Lady Dimitrescu."

"The pleasure is all mine, dear. Now, since you've no open wounds, let's get you warmed right up." Suddenly, he feels her hands at his hips, her chest against his back. Her hands slide into the hoops of his pants but before she goes any further, he holds her hands back. 

"I can do this, my Lady." He hears her laugh behind him, a sweet sound above him.

She backs off for a moment but the smile is still in her tone, "Go ahead but after, Kennedy, let me take care of you."

He nods dumbly as he feels her body pull from him and he makes do with his pants and boxers before setting them on the bench. Breathing heavily in embarrassment as he covers himself. He looks over his shoulder and watches as she hums, adding a few more oils into the bath water. She's illuminated by the multitude of candles around her and he can't lie when he thinks her sublime. She walks with an unearthly grace and her curves, her red lips, capture his stare.

He only realizes when he's caught when she smiles back, eyes meeting his when he looks up.

He snaps his head back around in shame of being caught openly staring, "I'm sorry, my Lady." He hears something fall to the ground before Lady Dimitrescu saunters behind him.

"Flattery gets you everywhere, dear, and your gaze is ... quite appreciated." 

Her hand tilts his chin up from behind. Her nails graze over his Adam's apple. "We'll have to clean you off before the bath. Will you close your eyes for me?" And she asks him this so sweetly that he doesn't do anything but. He feels warm water in his hair, the scent of soap coming from above. Her fingers scratch at his scalp as she tends to him and with the comfort of her hands, he doesn't even realize the soft moan escaping from his throat nor does he notice the faint smile she makes when she hears him.

Lathered soap and gentle large hands scrub at his head and neck and bathe and the only thing that shocks him is when her hands slip beneath his arms to rub and wash at his chest.

"Lady Dimitrescu, I can do the front."

The Lady takes a while to answer as she rubs at the muscle of his chest, and Leon doesn't know if the scratching of her nails against his nipples are intentional but he takes one hand from covering what little decency he has left to grasp at her wrist.

His voice is hoarse, throat heavy with feeling. "I- Lady Dimitrescu, please."

Oh it's intentional, he realizes as she circles the hard nub on his chest almost idly with a painted red nail. She sighs but she flicks at the nub teasingly before her hands pull away. "Since you asked so nicely, I must acquiesce." The bar of soap she hands him is large but he takes it gratefully with a burning face and an eagerness to hurry through this.

He lathers up and scrubs, focused on making sure he's clean everywhere so she won't check and deem him not clean enough so she'll take action again. Leon doesn't pay any mind to the occasional stare on his back, nor the wet sounds of her scrubbing herself either. It's only when he's done does he hear the splash of water hitting the tiled floor.

He turns backs and with a glance he whips his head back again. Swallowing his dry mouth, his mind blanks out before her image flashes before his eyes. She's... big for the lack of a better word. Everything about her is big, her height, her breasts, her- god, Leon swallows again at the memory of it. Her cock looks like it knock him out if it ever hit him in the face and fuck, with what he remembers of her height when they first met, it's more likely to happen than not.

Lady Dimitrescu giggles at his turmoil, though at what exactly she's not sure. Still, she can smell the underlying scent of desire from him, the light scents of flowers could not hide it from her.

She knows she cannot be too pushy, though testing his limits is quite the fun past time. She'll let him off for this, so she'll have more to tease with in the bath. She hands him the scoop and the bucket of water and watches as he rinses the soap until the water runs clear. It's her chance now to take.

Scooping him up into her arms, she carries him into the bath. He almost flails if he weren't so embarrassed.

He blushes in silence as he's being lowered in water so warm it's almost hot but it's a welcome change from the chill of the snow fluttering by the stained glass window. It's almost enough to distract from the thought of how soft her skin is and yet, the muscle underneath is firm.

The water rises and Leon is shaken from his thoughts when he feels her settle behind him, his mind going haywire when he fully registers her hands on his waist and oh ... oh god she has no problem lifting him up and settling him on her lap and her thighs are so firm and he swallows, as his mind tries to catch up with what he's feeling. More specifically _which_ bumps and bulges he's pressed against.

"Umm, Lady Dimitrescu? I-" 

She interrupts him with a hush and her hand trailing up his thigh to his chest. "Relax Kennedy, I'll take care of you. I promise." 

And Leon shivers despite the warmth, her voice by his ears, his head pressed into her soft bosom, he doesn't try to think about what he's feeling underneath him, but, the warm water is clear and with him so close to her, it feels ... it's more than he can handle.

He jerks up and away, an ache reminding him that he shouldn't have been so quick. But before he can explain himself, Lady Dimitrescu speaks.

"My apologies my sweet, your back is still hurt, I should've been more careful." And this, this is reasonable. He nods along as he leans forward into the warm water trying to create a little distance between them.

"-let me make you more comfortable." _W-what?_

The Lady gathers him in her arms so easily and turns him around and before he knows it, she has him again on her lap, this time, with his legs spread wide around her thighs (and _oh_ ... _her hand_ ... she just needs one hand to grasp his thigh and manhandle him easier than his ex. _Oh fuck._ ), he's up close and personal with the bounty of her breasts, soft and pillowy and when he looks up, she meets his stunned gaze and smiles.

_"I did say, flattery gets you everywhere, love."_

His heart thumps in his chest with the way she stares down on him, seductive and hungry. She tucks a lock of his hair behind his ear and the soft gentle way she does it has him wanting. She's so... so sweet on him and he doesn't remember the last time someone took care of him like this. It feels nice. Really nice. And when she uses her fingers to press the back of his neck to lay his head on her bosom, he doesn't resist.

The softest sigh escapes and Lady Dimitrescu can't help but lay her adoration on this cute little stranger. He's so small in her hold and his waist even smaller, tighter. His sad wet puppy look and pretty blue eyes and shy tendencies are all so cute. She can't let this pet go and she can't wait to taste how sweet his blood will be. 

Her hands smooth over his skin, any part of him she can reach, she rubs into lightly, careful of her strength. The fragile body in her lap has her restless. She wonders what other kinds of sounds she'll draw out of him.

His body goes lax under her ministrations, his long lashes flutter and gleam gold in the candlelight. He's so darling when the exhaustion has finally caught up to him. She presses a kiss into his hair, breathes in his scent. Her hands settle themselves on the small curve of his neck and the more fleshy curve of his bottom. Her thumb kneads at the meat there as she slowly trails her hand lower.

Leon jumps in her hold before she hushes him again.

Sluggishly, he licks his lips as he looks at her, very aware of the swollen flesh pressing against his ass and while he'd jumped up, he hadn't quite moved completely away, "My Lady?"

She rubs at his thighs, his breaths tickling her chest. 

"You're so beautiful, Kennedy. I cannot help my reaction." 

She doesn't look away. There's no reason for her to be embarrassed with such a gorgeous creature like him in her lap. In fact, it's all the more reason to tempt him. She catches him biting his lip and god, he's so unbearably sweet, she cannot resist leaning down to catch his small mouth in a kiss. What furthers her delight is the hesitant but undeniable way he presses back.

Lady Dimitrescu kisses him slowly but insistently, and soon enough, he parts his lips to let her in. His mouth waters, his tongue trying to match her and Lady Dimitrescu does all she can to draw out and swallow down his growing moans and soft gasps. When she pulls away to admire her work, he breathes like he's never tasted air before. His blush spreads all over his skin and when she tilts his head back and to the side to mouth at his artery, she could almost taste the iron and desire.

"My Lady...please." His hoarse voice sounds heavenly and he's pressing down onto her lap, the small pucker of his hole kissing her cock and with his hands under her breasts.

She kisses him again, though more of a peck and is filled with delight when he chases after her lips. 

"Tell me Kennedy, how can I please you?"

A lick of the lips, his downcast eyes, and to her surprise, he reaches down underneath to grasp at her cock. She cannot hide the smirk on her face when his eyes go wide, his finger and thumb do not touch but that doesn't stop him from moving around to let her cock settle between them at her growing and proud height.

"I-" He pauses, as she rubs at his thighs. He must be intimidated. Most are after all but he looks up at her with lust and determination. His hand strokes her carefully but with purpose, eyes on her face searching for a reaction. Lady Dimitrescu doesn't hold back her voice for him.

"I want us to feel good, _together_." And she could just eat him up with the red blush he has.

He's no stranger to the larger than average lengths his previous lovers have had but none so much as hers. He's absolutely taken by the heaviness, the sheer meat of her cock in his hands. If anything, the challenge of it all emboldens him. There's no way he's going to let a premium cock like this pass him by without getting his hands on it (or getting it in him).

Leon has to use two hands just to close a tight grip around her and that fact awes him and makes him even harder. His insides feel achingly empty, unable to imagine the way she'll feel. After a few strokes, she's brought to full hardness and Leon's mouth waters at the fat mushroom head of her cock peeking above the water. He wants to taste it, wants to see how much he can suck on, see if it can even fit inside his mouth and before he thinks, his mouth is already parted and lapping at her.

Lady Dimitrescu moans, her palm cupping the back of his head in encouragement. 

His tongue is hot and while his mouth cannot take more than just the head, his earnest attempts garner her attention. There's something better he can suck on after all.

She pulls him off and he whines so cutely, tongue still out in his attempt to fit her deeper into his mouth and she pulls him up into a kiss deep enough to taste herself on his tongue. He reacts just as enthusiastically, licking against her tongue, doing his best to make her feel good. When they part, she laughs to herself, happy with the pet she's picked up, grinning even wider when Leon shyly smiles back.

She leads his pretty head up, closer to her chest and it's almost natural with how Leon's latched onto her breast. His small pink tongue laps at her before his lips capture her nipple between them. His tongue is ticklish against her but he manages to draw out a moan when he sucks on her with more force. And of course, she must show her appreciation for his attentiveness, for the pleasure he's willing to give her.

Leon's hands get pulled off and Lady Dimitrescu guides them to her fat breasts and he's once again awed with the way they fill his hands and spill over. They almost feel like clouds if they weren't so heavy, so full. If he could, after this, he'd want nothing more than to just rest his face in her tits and doze off but for now, he has more important matters. He plays with her tits, kneading the flesh, pinching and pulling at her nipples before moving from one to the other, tongue eager to lick her.

He jolts for a moment when he feels her finger brushing against his hole but relaxes when she pets his head.

He feels her tease him, her finger circling his pucker and prodding at the rim but never actually entering him and he whines, pressing his ass back against her hand. His mouth lets go of her breast to plead, pressing kisses on the skin between. 

"Please, my Lady... I want to feel you. I want you to feel me too."

With such begging, such desire, it would be remiss of her to deny him so she presses her finger in and the body heat that surrounds her is hotter than she imagines. His hole is soft and welcoming and her cock aches to be inside him but she doesn't want to hurt him, this precious pet of hers. 

Leon on the other hand is unprepared with how thick just one finger of hers is. It feels like two of his own and he almost drools at the thought of more. And more is what Lady Dimitrescu is willing to give. He feels another finger slide inside him, spreading him open bit by bit and curling against that bundle of nerves that send stars before his eyes.

"You're so tight, sweet pet. Are you sure you can take me?" And she slides another finger in slowly, making sure he can. There's a view she wants to see of him, one that has her blood pumping and she makes sure to fuck his hole looser with her fingers for the sake of that view.

He whines and moans and shakes against her and she keeps his squirming body in place with a firm grip on his small waist. He feels the heat travel through his body, such pleasure coiling in the pit of his stomach and even when he asks her to slow down, she only speeds up faster.

"I'll have to get you more relaxed, darling, if you still want to feel my cock." 

He grits his teeth, brows furrowed as pleasure like never before creeps into every corner of his body. His trembling body crashes into her and she hushes him as she feels his insides clench around her with growing intensity, her cock throbbing with the need to replace her fingers.

Orgasm takes him with a gasp as Lady Dimitrescu supports him in the cooling water, his seed dissipating within. His body jerks and she holds him closely, tightly, as he comes down from his high, fingers still inside waiting for the moment his hole relaxes and softens for her.

"My Lady," he croaks, head dizzy from the pleasure, his body surrounded with warmth and her softness.

She leans down to kiss his mouth, slack and kiss-swollen red.

_"Sweet Kennedy. I'm going to fuck you now."_

He shudders, the promise in her voice sinks deep into his body like sticky honey. Leon bites his lip and nods, heart jack-hammering through his chest in anticipation. He thought he was prepared for this when he got onto his knees, but Lady Dimitrescu lifts him higher above the water until he can see her eye to eye without her having to look down and he realizes that he was never going to be ready.

His arms hold onto her shoulders as she leads her cock to his hole. And slowly, they sink together.

Warm heat hugs tight around her, and she has to restrain herself from thrusting up into her pet's perfect hole. Leon's eyes close tight as he's stretched unbelievably wide, wider than he's ever been before and then his eyes roll back as she still has more length for him to sink on. His body trembles and she coos at him, praising him for taking her, for managing to take all of her and all Leon can do, as the sheer pressure brings tears to his eyes, is lean onto her for support, his nails leaving crescent marks in her arms from how tightly he's holding on.

She cups his face, thumb wiping away the tears as she kisses him again and again all over. 

"You're so good to me, darling. So so good to me I can't find any other words to tell you how perfect you are."

"L-Lady..." His knee slips, and the final inch feels like being speared through. Leon shakes as her length constantly rubs at his prostate. Stillness is a concept unknown to him as she's gone deeper than he could ever imagine. The measure of his being can be summed up into how well he's taken her cock, and he'd feel pride at what he's managed if he could even think. Instead constant waves of pleasure and pain take hold of his body and he just can't control himself anymore. He curls into her, arms drawn into the space between them as his body jerks and tenses and he cries and pleasure sends him blind when he feels the bulge of her inside him settling above his navel.

She feels him clench and she knows he's cum again just from feeling her inside him and she's so endeared with the way his body takes her. He must be so sensitive, precious darling Kennedy.

Lady Dimitrescu holds on to her restraint, waiting for his breaths to even out before she starts. That's two releases now and she's aching for one of her own.

She lifts him up by the bottom of his thighs before she lets him back down, starting her pace slowly just so her pet won't break later on. He's a rare treasure, able to take all of her and still cum from it. She really can't bear to let him go.

She fucks him slowly and with purpose, no need for her to find the angle of his sweet spot when her cock's thick enough to rub against it anyways. Poor thing, he is, drooling and moaning and crying his eyes out but he doesn't tell her to stop. Soon enough he gets used to it, the slide of her length is much smoother. Her pet is still unable to do anything else, but it means she can go faster, rougher. He should be able to take it.

Leon... he feels like a toy. He _is_ a toy with the way she handles him and fucks him on her cock. His mind's blank save for her and nothing but her. She's all around him, deep inside him, and he has the feeling that even when she’s done, his ass will never be the same. The ease with which she lifts him up and uses him just does something to him. All he can do is let her take and use and in return she gives him mind blowing pleasure that has him worried. 

Coherent thought, sensible words. These all escape him. All he knows is the fullness of her body, the ache of half-emptiness when she pulls back and the way her cock manages to slam everything out of him when she thrusts. 

The water sloshes around them with the force of her hips, spilling onto the floor but they pay this no mind. Instead, Lady Dimitrescu notices and finally sees the bulge her cock makes when Leon arches back and almost falls over but she catches him and her palms press into the burning expanse of his back and the pain has his eyes rolling back, his lips bitten bloody before he screams and cums the hardest he's ever done. 

And that sight, is hotter than anything Lady Dimitrescu could ever imagine.

She takes hold of his hips, finding herself so close with the incredibly tight clenching of Leon's guts and the sight of her ruined lover on her knees. "So good, so close,'' she mutters, gripping the bruises of her fingers into his skin and riding out his release until she too feels indescribable pleasure take her over.

She pulls him down, moaning out, no part of her left unburied in the perfect hole of her pet as her release spills inside him hot and thick.

Leon whimpers at the feeling of her cock pulsing inside him, at the heat spreading from his core. His stomach hurts, his everything hurts but still his body holds tight to the Lady's cock as he milks her for all she has. 

His lashes flutter for a few moments, exhaustion and bliss sending him to a place where she cannot follow as his vision fades to darkness.

Lady Dimitrescu pants, weakly moaning as she pulls out and the water muddies with her cum gushing from his gaping hole. She lifts his form close to her, making sure he's still breathing, that the only bloody place is his lips. He's too precious, she thinks when her fingers check his hole and come back milky white. Truly so, she knows when she licks at his lips and his blood is sweet like cherry wine.

She rinses him inside and out gently and rubs ointment into his bruise. Slipping on her robe, she looks at him, fondness in her eyes as she scoops him up into her arms to carry him to her bed. She wraps them both in soft blankets and keeps them cuddled together and warm for the winter night.

She has a sweet pet to take care of now.

**Author's Note:**

> if you’ve read this, then i thank you kindly for reading. please, let me know if you've enjoyed this!


End file.
